Greg Finley
Greg Finley (born May 8, 1947 in Los Angeles, California, USA) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Bebe's Kids (1992) - Additional Voices *Dinosaur (2000) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within (2001) - Additional Voices *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Oliver & Company (1988) - Additional Voices *South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Koala Kid (2012) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Macross Saga (1985) - Captain Gloval *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Commander Leonard *Robotech: The New Generation (1985) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Commander Leonard *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Farce of the Penguins (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *2 Guns (2013) - Additional Voices *12 Rounds (2009) - Additional Voices *A Simple Plan (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Breach (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Casual Sex? (1988) - Additional Voices *D-Tox (2002) - Additional Voices *Dead Presidents (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Disorganized Crime (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Dudley Do-Right (1999) - Additional Voices *Father of the Bride (1991) - ADR Loop Group *Four Rooms (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Ghost Dad (1990) - Additional Voices *God Bless America (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Gross Anatomy (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Hearts in Atlantis (2001) - ADR Loop Group *In Good Company (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Jackie Brown (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Memento (2000) - ADR Loop Group *Men at Work (1990) - Additional Voices *Motorama (1991) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Nightwatch (1997) - Additional Voices *Now You See Me (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Pet Sematary Two (1992) - ADR Loop Group *Phenomenon (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Phone Booth (2002) - Additional Voices *Playing by Heart (1998) - ADR Loop Group *Red Riding Hood (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rendition (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Scream (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Stir of Echoes (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) - ADR Loop Group *The Crow (1994) - Additional Voices *The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989) - Additional Voices *The Great Gatsby (2013) - ADR Loop Group *The Honeymooners (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Mist (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Vamp (1986) - Additional Voices *Waking Up in Reno (2002) - Additional Voices *What About Bob? (1991) - ADR Loop Group *When a Man Loves a Woman (1994) - ADR Loop Group *White Palace (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Supercop (1996) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Planescape: Torment (1999) - ADR Walla Group 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (62) *Number of VA dubbing titles on this wiki: (4) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2013. Category:American Voice Actors